bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SecretGeneration
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome Hello and welcome to BFF. Not that I'm an admin or anything but i thought it would be nice to say hi. If you ever need anything or want to RP feel free to ask. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 16:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL. LOL dude. You do know you can ask me on the phone, rather than texting me to check BFF right? You're so weird. And you posted your message yesterday! Why couldn't you call me yesterday? Weird guy. Anyway, yeah. Sure. You can take them. I'll just give you all my characters. I'll just change the template okay? By the way, are we still meeting up on the 14th? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Well howdy. Hmm we cant just let you join GF. You need to go through the process like everyone else. Hmmm well once you create your own characters let me know and we can get started =D Well it was nice to meet you. Hope you have fun while you're here. If you need anything just let me know. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 13:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol it looks like Fire is on top of everything with giving you advise. Well if you need anything else just let me know. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey there. Glad to meet you. hmm. I got nothing left on this, so see you around. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 14:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Most of the people here call me God. LOL, just kidding, I'm just Fire to many, and 00 to one. And sure, I'll help you out. what do you need? User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 14:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm...Sorry but I forget how to add the link to your signature. Your cousin showed it to me, but I can't remember how for the life of me. Second, the only big requirement we have is that you do a few RP's with established members such as myself, Raze, Lone, or Kou, for example. Really, it's not too much work. One or two RP's would be enough, and then three members have to vote for you to join, Once you have three votes, you're in. Simple, no? And again, I'm sorry about not being much help with the signature thing. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 15:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'm gonna be using Myst. You may want to read her page and then decide who you'll use. She's my strongest charecter anyway. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 15:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Your signature First of all, I'd like to welcome you here to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki, or simply BFF. I hope to work with you, seeing as Uchiga was one of my close friends here on BFF. Secondly, I heard that you want a link to your talk page in your signature? Well, I've been known to be the signature genius here, so I'd like to help. First, to change your signature, you'll have to go to your preferences (which you can do by going to your username at the top-right corner and scrolling over it). Once there, just scroll down to where it says signature and put in the following: --- DINO^SAUR. After that, make sure the custom signature box is checked, scroll to the bottom of the page, and press save. To give you a heads up on what it'd look like, here is what your signature will turn out to be: --- DINO^SAUR. Yes, I looked at your userpage for inspiration on the name. :L The link to your talk page is "SAUR," in case you didn't notice (since this is on your talk page, it won't come up as linked to anything). Anyways, I hope this helps. Ciao~ :You're very welcome, and you can call me anything you want, minus Void. Suggestions: Kou, Kishi or IV. Ciao~ Howdy! So your Hitsuke's cousin? Small world. Do me a favor and tell him I said Hi and cheers when you get the chance. Sadly though, I've got too many RP's going on right now to start more, buddy. I just told Ash that I'd do one with him not twenty minutes ago, so maybe we can take a rain check on that when I finish up a few of the ones I've got going? Anyways, to join the GF you need the votes of three members, followed by an RP with any one member so there's someone you've worked with. I'd recommend Raze or Fire for that (both knew Hitsuke fairly well). Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I could give you tips on character creation no problem, buddy. But it'll mostly be how I make things easier for myself, so it'll either benefit you or not. Anyways, here goes :p The way I do things first is figure out the characters personality - are they kind, caring, bad-ass, bloodthirsty or a seeker of justice? Are they lazy as sin, hyperactive or argumentative? With that figured out, I then figure out what level I'm gonna set them at - you'll find this good for that: Power Levels. Then comes their appearance. Try and go for something that either matches up well with their personality, or is at complete odds with their powers. Take two of my characters, for example. Riki Nagakura is confident, shown in the pictures I chose for him, as well as in his personality and powers. Naibu Shizuka appears like a weak man, and in Njalm's words a Kidō guy. He's actually one of my strongest physical fighters, with wicked strength. Little things like that make the character more interesting, and serve to throw a unique twist among them. :The zanpakutō is one of the most important things on the article, next to personality in my opinion. There's a guide you can find on zanpakutō creation on User:Njalm2's blog, if your interested. Try and set your characters with visible themes throughout. Take my Kentaro Hiroshi for example. His zanpakutō utilizes shadows, so his personality is darker and more menacing to reflect that - he hates his father, has become more daring than ever etc. He's also continually trying to better himself to best his father, reflected in his ability to empower himself briefly by using his Shikai's special powers. The zanpakutō should really be two things: 1) Matches with the users personality, saying as how the zanpakutō is a manifestation of the users very soul. 2) Contradict them completely. Works well with characters who are still developing, like my own Riki. In this case the zanpakutō knows the user better than they know themselves kinda deal, meaning they'll eventually learn or figure out why their zanpakutō contradicts their style so much. :Anyways, that's how I do things, buddy. Oh yeah, if you need to find templates for your articles, then check out , or just type that in exactly as is into the wiki search bar :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Your welcome, buddy. But you mean one that alters their soul in such a way that they literally become a new person? It'd be difficult to pull off, because the zanpakutō could only be used once. The zanpakutō is, after all, a manifestation of the users soul. If their soul was changed in such an abrupt manner, that they essentially became a completely different person, then they'd gain a new zanpakutō to reflect the new changes of their soul. And if you planned on using it in an RP against another user on the wiki, you'd need to have their permission to utilize it anyhow, 'cause you'd be altering their character pretty drastically. If it was me, I wouldn't bother, pal. Too much hassle :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great. Sure thing. Just let me know when, and we'll jump right on it.User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 16:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome awesome. I'll probably use Myst, kinda sentimental reasons. Your cousin and I spent quite some time making the Reikon Kyuuban. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 15:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I knew I was forgetting something. My Chatango account is Firegod00. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 18:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) About Yagyu and HDG They were created for everyone's use. They werent meant to be sonely anyones and in fact me and him both came up with that idea so it wouldnt be just yours. No offense meant just saying.''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 06:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC)'' Yea thats fine pal lol. Any character you want m to use? or any story in particular you want to do?''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 06:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC)'' Hmmm very well. I suppose I will use Raze. Do you mind starting it up? Any title is fine with me really =) Oh! You may want to think about making a character named after yourself or something that represents who you are. Like there are several characters named after users who represent them. It just makes it easy to interact with others and to RP as you already have that connection with your character cause you know how you would react to something someone would say instead of trying to work in a character's personality. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 07:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC)'' Wellif you know the basics then you pretty much know it. Theres not really much to know except the arrancar are pretty much hollow with shinigami abilities just like in the manga and anime. lol. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 00:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC)